


Solstice Night [Podfic]

by TyrianMoon (CelaSilver)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Holidays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaSilver/pseuds/TyrianMoon
Summary: Just before Sherlock Holmes meets Moriarty in The Reichenbach Fall, he finds some comfort during the holiday season in his own way, with John Watson at his side.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Solstice Night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solstice Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096694) by [mphelmsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphelmsman/pseuds/mphelmsman). 



**Listen**  


**Text:** [Solstice Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096694)

**Author:** [mphelmsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphelmsman/pseuds/mphelmsman)

**Reader:** [Tyrian Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaSilver/pseuds/TyrianMoon)

**Length:** 6:36


End file.
